


Only With You

by Slurrrp69



Series: Respectful Alpha Kagami [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slurrrp69/pseuds/Slurrrp69
Summary: Sequel to Gossip but can be read as a standalone
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Respectful Alpha Kagami [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Only With You

Kagami wants everything to go perfect for Kuroko’s heat. He _needs_ everything to be perfect. It was going to be their first time together, also their first heat together. Kagami had been pent up for months, not allowed to do more than kissing and some above the waistline touching. But he couldn’t be focused on himself during this, Kuroko was the one going in heat, and it was Kagami’s job as the alpha to take care of him during this time, fulfill all his needs, prove himself as a good mate. He’d hate to fuck up during such a vital time and have Kuroko hate him afterwards. 

He’d gone ahead and bought several more blankets and pillows that he’d left in his bedroom for Kuroko to form his nest, as well as leave a pack of water bottles and Pocari and several boxes of granola bars in a corner of the room, in case they didn’t have the energy to go out to the kitchen for food. Of course the granola wouldn’t be enough, so he’d prepared plenty of meals that could be quickly heated up, all Kuroko’s favorites of course.

He’d bought three, one liter bottles of lube, probably excessive considering omegas produced their own lubrication during heat, but who knows, maybe Kuroko’s body didn’t create enough for whatever reason. Kagami was just being careful and prepared for any situation.

Kuroko showed up that evening at his front door, with an over the shoulder bag, holding everything he’d need for the week. It was certainly a lot less than Kagami would’ve brought, but Kuroko probably knew what he was doing, he’d gone through this more times than Kagami had. Which was none, Kagami had never been with an omega during heat, he’d dated a couple before, but they never got intimate enough before to be invited to spend their heat with them. He was glad Kuroko had asked him, despite how nervous the situation made him.

“Hello,”

“Hey Kuroko! Come on in!”

“Thank you for having me,” he says politely, bowing his head. Kagami chuckles as the shorter man passes through and he closes the door behind him. They had been dating for almost five months now and Kuroko still liked to act so formal at times, despite how  _ informal  _ they’ve gotten. Kagami thinks it’s a behavior he falls back on when he feels nervous or awkward, though he doesn’t have any confirmation on that.

Kuroko had already removed his shoes and put on the slippers that he usually wore when he was over at Kagami’s. “Then I’ll head over to the bedroom to drop off my bag,” Kuroko says.

“Ah, yeah, sure. Oh just so you know, I put out some extra pillows and blankets, so that if you’d like, you can make a nest. You don’t have to of course! Just an option!” Kagami adds on nervously.

Kuroko smiles at him warmly, appreciating the effort, “Thank you, Kagami-kun,”

“O-of course,” He answers, blushing, “While you do that, I’ll get started on dinner, alright?” Kuroko nods, and heads over to the door, but before reaching it Kagami speaks up again, “Kuroko?”

“Yea?”

“M-maybe, you know, since we’re doing this we might call each other by our given names?”

“Sure, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko answers with another smile, before entering the bedroom.

Kagami stands in shock at the cuteness that he had just been witness too, forcing himself to move after a good minute of just standing there.

Kuroko leaves the bedroom again, right as Kagami finishes setting the table. He smells of happy omega and the detergent Kagami uses for his bedsheets.

“I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty to rearrange some things in your bedroom,”

“Of course not!” He announces, shooing Kuroko into his seat, serving him a medium sized serving of curry, though he insisted it was too much, but a tough week was coming up and Kuroko would need his strength and Kagami wouldn’t budge no matter how much he complained.

Throughout dinner, Kuroko’s scent became more intense, not fully in heat, though definitely nearing it. Perhaps another hour or two until he got there. After washing the dishes, they sit on the couch, watching a movie to pass the time.

Kagami held himself tensely the entire time, hyper aware of his partner, waiting until it was the right time. Halfway through the movie, Kuroko begins shifting uncharacteristically, cuddling closer to Kagami, sticking his cold nose to his neck as he whimpers, ”Ka… Taiga-kun,” 

Kagami gulps, “Y-yes Tetsuya?”

Kuroko fists the sleeve of his shirt and whimpers again, “Taiga-kun, it’s time,” he says, shifting again as Kagami hears a quiet squelching sound and Kuroko moans.

“A-alright,” Kagami answers blushing, standing up and picking Kuroko up, holding him to his body, his nose by his neck and his legs around his waist. He reaches one arm around to support Kuroko’s backside, noting that his pants were already soaked. He heads off to the bedroom with large rushed steps, kicking the door open, to witness that Kuroko had pulled his bedside table far from his bed, and instead had laid the floor with extra blankets and pillows.

Kagami gently lays Kuroko down on his bed, and their nest. Trying to remove his shirt without disturbing Kuroko whose nose was still firmly glued to the side of his neck, drooling, his hands fisted on the shirt’s material. He gently removes it from Kuroko’s hands, his hands immediately grasping onto Kagami’s bare chest right after being removed. Removing his jeans next with less difficulty. He gently removes Kuroko from his body, laying him down flat on his back to remove his clothes. Kuroko’s face was painted bright red, and he was panting, squirming, unable to keep still with the deep desire that ran through him. 

Kagami is breathing hard as he is finally allowed to unclothe his lover, first revealing his toned, pale chest, which admittedly he had seen before in the Seirin Basketball Club’s changing rooms, but never in this context, with a red flush spreading down it, nipples perky and erect, and Kagami just has to lean down to give one of them a long lick. Kuroko gasps, his one hand coming up to grasp at Kagami’s hair. Kagami continues teasing the pink nub, occasionally lightly biting it as his lover trembled beneath him. 

“Taiga please,” Kuroko begs, his hips canting up to meet Kagami, though failing and instead humping the air due to their position. 

Kagami leaves one last kiss, before kissing down the rest of his chest. Slipping off Kuroko’s pants and boxers, Kuroko’s scent intensified tenfold with the movement. His pants stained with his slick, his leaking cock now freed.

Kagami kisses his hip before swallowing down Kuroko’s smaller length. Kuroko moans loudly, his hands moving up to hold the back of his head.

Kagami grips Kuroko’s hip with one hand, his other moving down to circle around Kuroko’s opening messing around with the slick that was escaping the quivering hole. He pushes one finger in slowly. Pumping it in and out slowly.

“T-taiga please, I-” Kuroko gasps. Bending in half as he cums down Kagami's throat. Kagami pulls off with wet lips, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

He pushes in another finger as Kuroko recovers from his orgasm.

“Taiga-kun,”

“Hmm?” Kagami answers, leaning up to kiss Kuroko on the lips.

“I’m ready,”

“Okay, wait,” Kagami responds, inserting a third finger, taking his time spreading Kuroko.

“I said I was ready, Taiga-kun,”

“I know, I just want to make sure, you’re properly prepped,” giving his lover a quick peck, “I wouldn’t want to hurt you,”

Kuroko lets out an annoyed sigh, before throwing his partner off of him, moving himself up to straddle Kagami.

“Tetsuya?!”

“I said I was ready Taiga,” Kuroko responds, grasping Kagami's dick, moving up to place it correctly.

“But-”

“Believe in me, I’m an omega, we are made for this,” Kuroko whispers to him before sinking down on his Alpha’s length, with a long moan.

“Tetsuya!” Kagamis gasps out, his hands moving up to grab his omega by the waist.

“Hah, Alpha,” Kuroko pants out, before he begins moving, balancing himself on his alpha’s chest. His pupils are enlarged, taking over almost the entirety of Kuroko’s beautiful blue eyes, and Kagami knows that his lover is now acting purely on instinct, no longer entirely conscious. 

Kuroko tires himself out quickly, his stamina lasting about as long as it does during training.

“It’s alright, omega, I’ve got you,” Kagami whispers, his voice rough with arousal, making Kuroko moan.

He flips them back over and thrusts madly into his partner, his shadow, his best friend, his to protect and cherish for as long as he’d let him.

Kagamis kisses down his chest leaving marks everywhere he reaches. Kuroko leaving his own marks in the form of scratches on his back, whimpering out “Alpha,” as he loses his control.

Kuroko cums again at a very well-placed thrust from Kagami. His abs and ass clenching up, painting his stomach white.

Kuroko squeezes down like a vice around Kagami’s dick, Kagami’s growing knot catching on the rim, until it gets stuck inside. Kagami cums with a low groan, holding his omega tightly to him, kissing him, sliding his tongue over his teeth and gums.

Kuroko whimpers as he feels filled out with the excessive amount of cum Kagami is disposing inside of him.  Kagami leaves little kisses over his omega’s face, knowing Kuroko is still not entirely back.

He rolls them over, so as to not crush Kuroko, with Kuroko laying on his chest. Continuing to kiss him back to awareness, which takes another 20 minutes to fully happen, the same time as it takes Kagami’s knot to deflate and pull out.

Kuroko’s face scrunches up at the feel of his alpha’s cum slipping out of him.

“Gross Taiga-kun,”

Kagami chuckles, “Sorry,”

“No you’re not,”

“No I’m not,” He responds.

Kuroko slaps him in the side, “Rude alpha, I should’ve spent this week with Furihata-kun again,”

Kagami growls, “No,” before kissing his cheek and neck, “From now on, only with me,”

Kuroko chuckles, “Alright, alpha, only with you,” he responds before snuggling into Kagami’s chest.


End file.
